Kayla Cullen
by all the pen names are taken
Summary: Kayla Cullen is the youngest Cullen sibling. Changed by Carlisle in 1985. Her story.
1. Chapter 1 (fixed)

The pain stopped. I stop screaming, and for the first time since I was brought here I am able to survey my surroundings. I can see everything in much more detail than I've ever seen. My eyes are like microscopes. I'm in a mostly empty room on a bed. The walls are white, and the floor is dark wood. The only other thing in the room is a mirror. I'm standing in front of the mirror as soon as I see it. I step back, startled by my sudden speed. What I see in the mirror surprises me and I hear myself gasp. My hands go first to my face, where my glasses are no longer. I'm shocked with how clear I can see without them. I've relied on them most of my life. The next thing I notice is how perfect my skin is. Where there used to be freckles, there is nothing. I'm even paler than I was before. My features are perfect, and the proportions of my body are perfect. My hair is a mess, but somehow more shiny than it's ever been. I notice that I still have my feeding tube in my nose. I decide to take it out so that I can get a better look at my face. As I pull it out I am surprised that it isn't uncomfortable, and I'm even more surprised that there is no stomach acid dripping from it. It's completely dry. I drop it at my feet as I notice my eyes. Where they used to be blue, they are now red. I take a deep breath, realizing that I've been holding my breath. As I do I feel a sudden burning in my throat. I hear someone shift their weight at the door. I turn suddenly to look at them. Standing there is the man, the last thing I remember before the pain. There seems to be a curtain over my memory, but I think he bite me. Standing beside him is a woman. They are both beautiful. They have the same pale skin and perfect features as I do, but their eyes are a strange gold colour. They both look concerned. My throat burns, like nothing I've ever felt before. I need something, but I'm not quite sure what. I find myself clutching my throat. "What the hell did you do to me?" I ask the man. It comes out as a his. I'm shocked at the sound of my voice, though laced with confusion and anger, it sounds smooth and sort of like a bell.

""Should we get Jasper?" The woman asks the man is a whisper. "She's clearly terrified." The concern in the woman's voice is obvious, but her voice sounds similar to mine.

"Yes, good idea," the man say. Just as he says it, another, younger man appears in the doorway. He looks at me and flinches, but then a wave of calmness washes over me.

"She needs to get out of those cloths," the younger man says. "The blood is probably making her throat burn." Then a small girl, who looks only a couple of inches taller than me appears holding a bundle of clothes.

"Here Kayla, these will fit you," she says handing me a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. They all look at each other.

"Get changed, then I'll try to explain," the older man says. I nod. I am so confused. They close the door, and I change within a matter of seconds. As soon as I'm dressed the man comes in and takes my old clothes, covered in blood, and hands them to the small girl.

"Go burn these please Alice," he says. Alice winces a bit as she takes the clothes, but she nods and disappears.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," the man says. "This is my wife Esme," Esme smiles warmly at me. "And this is one of our sons, Jasper," Jasper nods at me. "And that was one of our daughters Alice." They all look at me like they expect me to ask another question.

"What did you do to me?" I ask again, this time it comes out much calmer and less like an accusation.

"We found you dying in the woods," Carlisle starts to explain. I nod, I remember being in the woods. I had been riding my horse. I had gotten off to have some water and to let my horses, Crosby is his name, rest. A moose had come out of nowhere and charged at me, a bull. Crosby ran off and I was left for dead, bleeding in the melting spring snow. I hadn't been able to move, both my legs had been broken, and there was so much blood. I had lain in the snow for over an entire day and night before he found me. I look at myself in the mirror, no signs of any of my injuries, and my only pain is coming from my throat. "There was a lot of blood," Carlisle continues. "Your internal injuries were too sever, you would have died before we could have gotten you to a hospital." I nod, Esme is looking at me sadly. "I changed you into one of us," Carlisle says. "It was the only way to save you."

"One of us?" I ask quietly Carlisle nods.

"A vampire," he says. I look at him, and he looks dead serious, so do Esme and Jasper.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yes, that's why your throat is burning, you need blood," Carlisle tells me.

"Blood?" I ask, the thought of it makes my throat burn even more. I grab it again and wince in pain.

"We only kill animals," Esme says.

"Okay," I say, relived. The idea of killing someone makes me sick.

"But human blood is almost impossible to resist for new vampires," Carlisle say, "So we'll have to keep you away from society for a while."

"What about my parents?" I ask. They all look at me sadly.

"They think your dead," Carlisle says after a moment. "And unfortunately it has to stay that way." I am overwhelmed with sadness, but suddenly a wave of calmness washes over me.

"Why?" I demand to know.

"You would kill them if you tried to get close," Carlisle said gently. "And humans can't know about our kind." I nod silently, confused as to why I am accepting this.

"She's very confused," Jasper tells Carlisle and Esme.

"As she should be," Esme says sympathetically. "We know that this is a lot to take in, but we want to help you, and we hope that you'll come to think of us as family someday," she says. Her voice is kind.

"How did Alice know my name?" I ask.

"Well," Esme says. "We found your missing persons report, and..." she pauses and looks at Carlisle who nods. "Alice can see the future, she knew that we'd find you before we did."

"What?" I ask, as if things couldn't get more ridiculous.

"Some vampires have special abilities," Carlisle explains. "Alice an see the future, our son Edward can read minds, and Jasper can feel everyone's emotions and manipulate them." I look at Jasper.

"Is that's why I feel so calm?" I ask. He nods. I stand looking at them, searching for a clue that they are lying, but my eyes are red, my throat is burning, and I feel so unnaturally calm.

"How is she doing?" Carlisle asks Jasper. Suddenly the calmness is ripped out from under me and I'm full of terror. I want to cry, but nothing comes out of my eyes. I'm about to scream, but the calmness comes back.

"Sorry," Jasper says to me. "Not good," he tells Carlisle.

"What did you just do?" I ask Jasper.

"I let you experience your true emotions for a moment so I could see how you're doing," he explains. I nod. I grab my throat in pain, it really hurts.

"She needs to hunt," Esme says, sounding concerned. Carlisle nods.

"I'll take her," he says, "Jasper, would you come with us, I need you to keep he stabile." Jasper nods. Esme leaves, and Carlisle motions for me to follow. Every moment I make is unnaturally fast. He leads me out of the room, down a hall, and to a door. Jasper follows close behind me. Carlisle opens the door and steps outside. I pause in the doorway, Carlsile looks at me, confused by my sudden pause.

"Do vampires burn in the sun?" I ask.

"No," he tells me. "But our skin does react in such a way that we can't allow humans to see, you'll see why." I'm nervous, but I don't have much of a choice but to trust him. I cautiously take a step outside to where Carlisle is standing in the shadows of the house. "Go ahead," he says and I take a step into the sun. I gasp as my skin sparkles in the sun, like light bouncing off of a thousand diamonds. I can't help but laugh. I turn around to see Carlisle and Jasper smiling. They both step into the sun and their skin reacts in the same way. They take of running, faster than any human possibly could, faster than a car even. I run after them, catching up in just a second. I laugh, discovering that I am faster than them both. I feel like I'm flying, and for a moment I'm actually having fun. Suddenly I hear something, I heartbeat. It's loud and strong, I turn in it's direction and run towards it. Suddenly I'm taking down a moose that's eight feet tall, as if it's nothing. I sink my teeth into it's neck, an the pain in my throat is finally soothed as the warm blood flows down it. I drain the entire creature within a minute. I look at the creature, lying dead at my feet, and I wonder for a moment if it's the same one that almost killed me. I look up and see that Carlisle and Jasper are watching me.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Iqaluit Nunavut," Jasper says. So I know that it's not the same moose. I was in Ontario. I don't remember how I got to the house. I remember the forest, I remember Carlisle bitting my neck, and then it was just pain. A moose wouldn't travel that far in just a couple of days. I realize that my throat is still burning, I need more blood. I'm shocked, considering the size of the moose I just drained. I close my eyes and listen to the forest. I can faintly hear the sounds of several hearts, and I take off in their direction. Before I know it, I've taken down and drained three deer. Finally my throat stops burning. I look up to see that Carlisle and Jasper followed me again. As soon as I had heard the deers' hearts I had forgotten about the other two vampires.

"Ready to go back?" Carlisle asks. I nod. "The others are eager to meet you." This makes me nervous, I don't really like meeting people, but of course it only takes a second before I feel Jasper make me calm. Jasper sends me a reassuring look, and we all take off back in the direction of the house.

 **AN: Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! I wrote this one in past tense. Let me know what you prefer. Enjoy!**

Esme's POV

I watched my husband lead the young girl outside, followed by Jasper. I was glad Jasper was going with them, the poor girl looked so scared and confused. Her transformation was the third I had witnessed, but for some reason it made me the saddest. She looked so young, and so small. Her missing persons report said she was seventeen, but that couldn't be right. She looked closer to fourteen. She did have a feeding tube in though, which Carlsile said indicated she must have been malnourished. That could explain a stunt in her growth. Her reaction to her transformation was so sad. When Rosalie had been changed, she was angry. Emmett had gotten over his negative emotions quickly after his because he had Rosalie. Kayla was just so scared. I heard a laugh from outside. I looked out the window to see that she had discovered her skin's reaction to sunlight. I smiled. For some reason, I felt drawn to the the poor girl. I felt an almost unnatural desire to protect her. I felt so sad when I thought about the life she had lost, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling excited to have her in the family.

"She's going to be okay," Alice said, interrupting me from my thought.

"Did you burn the clothes?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"There's something strange about her," Alice said.

"That's funny, coming from you, you little freak," Emmett said jokingly. All my children, except for Jasper, were now standing around me in the entrance way to our new home. We had just moved here, we found Kayla on our way to our new home. Of course Alice had seen that we were going to find her before we actually did. Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"There's something about her, I felt drawn towards her. Like I needed to protect her or something," Alice said, struggling to find the words to describe her feeling.

"I felt it to," I said. The others looked at us with slight confusion.

"Carlisle shouldn't have changed her," Rosalie said.

"She's going to be okay," Alice told her sister. "She's going to adjust well." I hoped Alice was right.

"Was she upset?" Rosalie asked me.

"At first," I said. "She seemed more scared than anything, but Jasper calmed her down. She seemed sad though."

"Obviously," Rosalie said, annoyance strong in her voice.

"What's done is done Rosalie," I said. "Kayla in one of us now."

"She's going to be fine," Alice said again.

"Stop saying that!" Rosalie growled "It wasn't right for us to choose this life for her!"

"How do you know that she wouldn't have chosen this over death?" Edward asked.

"Because I wouldn't have!" Rosalie shouted. Emmett looked a little hurt by this. "You know what I mean," she told him.

"Stop," I said before anymore arguing could take place. "We can't undo what's been done. You will all make her feel welcome. She has just lost everything." I looked at all my children sternly. I didn't want any of them to scare the poor girl anymore than she already was. They all nod, even Rosalie. "Now," I said. "Alice, do you have any more clothes that will fit her?" I asked. Kayla was tiny, even smaller than Alice. We would need to buy her clothes, but for now Alice's would have to make due.

"Nothing that will fit her well, but I do have a few thing," she said.

"Good, can you please put them in her closet?" I asked. Alice nodded. We had decided to give Kayla the room that she had waken up from her transformation in. It was plain, and she would be able to decorate how she wanted to.

"I'll burn the sheets," Edward volunteered. "There's probably a bit of her blood on them." I nodded. The rest of us got busy unpacking our own things while we waited for Carlisle and Jasper to return with Kayla.

Rosalie's POV

I was putting my clothes into my closet of the new room that I was to share with Emmett for the next ten years or so. Emmett was arranging books on our bookshelf. I heard the front door open, and Emmett and I crept to the top of the stairs to get our first glimpse of Kayla as a vampire. We had seen her during her transformation, but we had mostly stayed away. It was hard to watch such a small girl screaming in pain. Kayla looked beautiful, like all vampires did. She had perfect skin, and perfect features. Her hair was shiny read curls. Her eyes were red. I felt something peculiar. I felt drawn to the girl, like I needed to make sure she was okay. "Do you feel that?" I asked. Emmett nodded.

"Must be what Esme and Alice were talking about," he said.

We stayed out of site until Carlisle called us all down to the sitting room where Kayla was sitting in an overstuffed armchair that made her look even smaller. She looked absolutely terrified. Jasper was sitting across the room. I could tell that he was concentrating on keeping the girl's mood stable. "This is Rosalie," I smiled. "Emmett," Emmett waved. "And Edward," Edward nodded. She didn't need to be reintroduced to Alice and Esme, who she had met earlier. Even newborn vampires have perfect memory. Carlisle sat down, and we all followed suit. We were all sitting around Kayla within a fraction of a second, and she jumped a bit at our sudden movement. Her red eyes widened.

"Sorry," Esme said. There was a long pause. Kayla looked us all over, I could see her mind racing, but she said nothing.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Carlisle asked after a moment. There was another pause before Edward chuckled.

"Garlic does nothing, we don't sleep in coffins, we actually don't sleep at all, no not ever, crosses and holy water are harmless, and wooden steaks do nothing," Edward clearly answered Kayla's thoughts. She looked a bit flustered, and a bit embarrassed.

"Edward, let her speak," Carlisle said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about asking stupid questions, we all wondered the same things," Edward said. Both Esme and Carlisle sent him their best 'parent looks'.

"Edward's right," Carlisle said. "You had every reason to believe that vampires were fictional up until now. We don't expect you to know what is myth and what is fact." Kayla nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked after another long pause. Kayla made a face like she was carefully considering her answer.

"Well," she said quietly, speaking to us all at once for the first time. "A bit overwhelmed I guess," we all nod sadly, we all remember what it was like to be a newborn. "I keep expecting to wake up, this all doesn't seem real, but I also don't think I could make this up. And physically," she paused, making a face again. "Well I haven't felt good in years, and now I feel better than good."

"You were sick," Carlisle said, a statement not a question. She nodded.

"Crohn's disease," she said.

"That's an autoimmune disease, right?" I asked. I had read some of Carlsile's medical books. I'd had a lot of free time over the years. Kayla nodded, and so did Carlisle.

"It's been so bad, I haven't been able to tolerate solid food in months," she said. "And I haven't gotten much nutrition in years."

"That's why you're so small," I said. She nodded.

"Well you certainly won't be growing anymore now!" Emmett said. I elbowed him hard in the side. Hard enough that it sounded like two rocks smashing together. Kayla jumped. Esme shot me and Emmett a look.

"Sorry," I said. Edward laughed.

"That's a first," he said enthusiastically.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"Rosalie, Rosalie apologized!" Edward explained. Jasper laughed along with Edward. I growled.

"Enough!" Carlisle said sternly, raising his voice slightly. We all looked at him surprised. He almost never raised his voice above it's typical, calm tone. We then all looked at Kayla, who looked like she could be crying, if crying was possible for vampires. I realized that it must have been my growl that scared her more than anything. I looked down at the floor.

"You've got to admit Carlisle," Edward said. "Rosalie never apologizes." He said it as a fact, not an accusation. I was able to resist snapping at him. I watched as Carlisle considered this. It was true, I never apologized. I myself was a little confused.

"She seems to have some kind of ability," Carlisle said. "Some kind of defensive talent, that makes those around her protective, and makes them want to remain by her." The room went quiet as we all considered this. It made sense with how we were all feeling. I had just met this girl, but already I felt I would fight to protect her. I had never felt like that before, especially around someone I didn't really know. It was Kayla who broke the silence.

"Wait, what?" She asked.

 **AN: What did you think of different perspectives? Let me know what you think, I love reading reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has left reviews! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kayla's POV

I sat on a chair by a window in the sun, watching my skin sparkle, and thinking over the past few days. The Cullens were very kind to me, but my first few days with them were uncomfortable none the less. I didn't feel like talking, but the Cullen siblings bombarded me with questions about my human life, which to my surprise, were getting harder and harder to answer. I felt like all my human memories were slipping away. Esme encouraged me to write everything down, all my memories and the names of the people I cared about, so I wouldn't forget everything. I spent two days writing down everything I could remember in several journals that Esme went out to buy me. After I was finished that I spent most of my time just watching the Cullens. I wanted to see how their lives worked, and the relationships they had. They told me their life stories, but after there was nothing left to tell they went about their lives as usual. It didn't escape my notice that they never left me alone. Even when I went into my room that they had given me, I was usually followed by Rosalie or Alice, who would try to talk to me about how I was going to decorate the room, or how they would need to buy me my own clothes soon. I didn't want to talk about interior design of fashion. I didn't want to talk about anything. Jasper slowly released me from his unnatural calmness, so I was dealing with an avalanche of emotions. Carlsile believed that I needed to grieve everything that I had lost, but I would have been okay with the calmness for a bit longer. Anyways, I would have forever to grieve. I didn't like the idea of living forever, it made me sad to think that one day everyone I knew would be dead, and I would still be seventeen. Sadness had become my primary emotion, once I had gotten over terror. I was devastated that I would never see my family and friends again, and it killed me that they would never know what happened to me. I was worried that they would spend the rest of their lives looking for me.

I wasn't a fan of my gift, or ability, or power, or whatever it was that was drawing everyone to me. I had never been a people person, and now I had seven vampires surrounding me constantly. I was enjoying some aspects of my new life. I loved my new speed and strength, and I loved that I was no longer sick. I had been sick for so long, it felt great to no longer be in pain. The only pain I felt was the burning in my throat that was slowly returning. As soon as I was thinking about it Edward announced "She needs to hunt again." _Right, mind reader_ , I thought. He smirked. I didn't enjoy having someone overhear my thoughts, it felt like a massive invasion of privacy, but I liked Edward. He played the piano, which was something I had done in my human life. Once Esme had discovered that I could play, she tried to make me, but I refused. I was afraid I would break the piano, it was hard to control my new strength.

"Anybody else need to go?" Carlisle asked.

"I could hunt," Emmett said.

"I could too," Rosalie added. Carlsile nodded.

"Do you mind taking Kayla with you?" He asked. I was pleased to hear him use my name. I was getting annoyed with being referred to as she or her.

"Sure," Rosalie said.

"Come on tiny," Emmett said to me. I stood up rolling my eyes. Where all the other Cullens were being overly polite to me, Emmett had taken to teasing me relentlessly almost instantly. He seemed to think that being attacked by a moose was hilarious, and my small size was also apparently laughable. I didn't really mind. It was nice to have at least one person who wasn't treating me like I might snap if they said the wrong thing. I silently followed Rosalie and Emmett out of the house.

"Where do you want to go?" Rosalie asked Emmett. I found myself staring at the two of them. They both looked absolutely beautiful as they sparkled in the sunlight. It didn't seem like I'd ever get used to that bit.

"Don't care," Emmett said. I had already started to notice that Emmett let Rosalie make most decisions that affected the two of them. He would clearly do anything for her.

"West then," Rosalie said taking off in the direction I assumed was west. Emmett took off after her, and I followed. I was faster than both of them. Jasper said I was stronger and faster than all of them because I was a newborn. I could have outrun them easily, but I hung back slightly and followed. Suddenly I could hear about a dozen heartbeats.

"That way," I said pointing in the direction of the sound. Rosalie and Emmett both nodded. We took off towards the sound, which turned out to be a heard of dear. I hung back for a second to watch Rosalie and Emmett both take down their own deers. It looked pretty funny to see a person attacking a deer, but quickly the burning in my throat became too severe, and I took down my own deer. Once the creature was drained I stood up. Rosalie and Emmett were both on their second deers. I took a deep breath, and suddenly I smelt something wonderful. It was sweet, and warm, and it made the burning in my throat even stronger. Before I could even think, I was running full speed in the direction of the scent.

"Kayla!" Rosalie shouted. I was aware that they were both chasing me, but I didn't care, and I was faster.

"It's a human!" I heard Emmett say, though I'm not sure if he was telling me or Rosalie. I didn't care, I needed to get to it. Suddenly I was being tackled by Emmett, who had pushed himself off of a bolder and landed on top of me. The impact sounded like thunder. He pinned me to the ground. A loud growl escaped me, much to my surprise. I threw him off of me and he flew back thirty feet before landing on his feet. I started to run again when Rosalie caught me by my wrist. I shook her off, but Emmett grabbed me again. He held me with my back to him. I tried to thrash my arms, but Rosalie pinned them to my sides. I hissed at her, shocked again by the sound that came out of me. "What do we do?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"We have to get her out of here!" She said.

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in the living room next to Esme, both of us reading our own books. After Kayla had left the house to go hunting with Emmett and Rosalie, my remaining children wandered off into our large house. It was strange when she left. About two minutes after she walked out the front door, I no longer felt pulled in her direction. "She's settling in well," my wife said, without even looking up from her book.

"Yes, she is," I agreed. It had only been a few days, but it was clear that Kayla was with us to stay. She was very sad, rightfully so, but she seemed to be warming up to us. Everyone adored her, thanks to her gift. She no longer seemed scared, and I didn't get the feeling that she resented us for changing her. In fact, she seemed grateful that we had saved her. "Do you think it was right for us to change her?" I asked. Esme paused for a moment, considering this.

"I think so," she said thoughtfully. "She seems to be okay with it, I mean considering." I sighed.

"She's just so young," I said.

"No younger than Edward," my wife reminded me. Of course, I knew this. It was impossible for me to forget the age of either of them due to my perfect vampire memory.

"She seems so much younger," I said, thinking of the girl's size and her personality.

"I know," Esme said. We were both settled back into reading when Edward, Alice, and Jasper all suddenly appeared in the room. They all had panicked expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" I ask, standing suddenly.

"It's Kayla," Alice said. "She's going to attack a human." Within a second we were all out the front door and following the scents of Rosalie, Emmett, and Kayla.

Esme's POV

After running several miles, I felt a familiar pull that told me that Kayla was close, as we came in range of her ability. We were standing in front of Emmett, Rosalie, and Kayla. It was almost comical, watching Emmett, who was so large, struggle to restrain Kayla, who was so small. Of course, I knew that Kayla's strength was greater than Emmett's at the time. I watched relief flood Rosalie and Emmett's faces as they noticed us. Kayla on the other hand, was hissing, and doing everything in her power to get away. It broke my heart to watch. The terror that had finally left the girl in the past few days had seemed to have returned. The sent of a human was very faint, almost unnoticeable, which served as an unnecessary reminder that Kayla's senses were, for the time being, far superior to the rest of ours. "Calm her down," Carlisle ordered Jasper. To this Kayla growled, and Jasper nodded. Almost instantly, Kayla calmed down and stopped struggling against Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie looked at Carlsile, who nodded, and she let go of Kayla's arms. Kayla had stopped struggling, but her teeth were bared and she was breathing quickly. "Let's get her back to the house," Carlisle said. We all ran back to our house at about half our regular speed. Emmett dragged Kayla as she halfheartedly resisted. When we got in the front door, Carlisle said "You can let her go now Emmett." Emmett released the girl. She stood frozen, unmoving, looking at the floor. I looked over to Jasper who was clearly uncomfortable with whatever it was the poor girl was feeling. Edward was also looking uncomfortable, no doubt because of the thoughts he was hearing. There was an uncomfortable moment where none of us knew what to say or do.

"Kayla, I'm sorry," Rosalie said quietly. I looked at my daughter, shocked. Once again she was apologizing to Kayla when she had never apologized to anyone before. "We didn't realize there would be a human out there." Emmett nodded in agreement.

"We should have scoped out the area before letting you come along," he said. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of the two of my children for owning up to a mistake, that was really nobody's fault, though I knew neither of them ever would if it weren't for Kayla's ability. I had no doubt that they felt the need to protect her. Kayla looked confused.

"You did nothing wrong," I told her, trying to ease some of the pain she was clearly feeling.

"Seriously?" She asked, shock evident in her voice. We all just looked at her. "I almost killed someone, I wanted to kill them!"

"You didn't hurt anyone," Carlisle said.

"What difference does it make?" Kayla asked, frustrated.

"All the difference," my husband answered calmly. "You've only been a vampire for a few days, you won't have much self control for quite some time."

"I was a monster back there," Kayla said. She touched her eyes and then looked at her fingers. I figured she must have been feeling the uncomfortable prickling sensation in her eyes that vampires feel in place of tears. "I am a monster," she said quietly. With that she disappeared to her room within half a second.

"She really needs to be alone," Edward said before anyone could move to follow her. Jasper nodded in agreement. We all awkwardly dispersed around the house, keeping an ear open for Kayla to make sure she didn't take off or do something regrettable. I felt absolutely awful about what had happened, but ultimately it was no ones fault, and no one got hurt. For that I was grateful.

 **AN: Please review! I love reading your thoughts. Let me know which aspects you enjoy so I can continue to write content you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! I had a crazy summer, and I started univercity. Hope all is well. Enjoy!**

Esme's POV

Three days, and not a sound out of Kayla. We all stayed close, but it didn't seem like she was going to take off. The house was quiet. Carlisle had left for his first day of work in the local hospital. The rest of us were adjusting quickly to our new home. Edward and Jasper were both in terrible moods, picking up on Kayla's thoughts and emotions. She didn't come out of her room, and we couldn't hear her moving around. We all were feeling pulled to ensure that she was all right, but Edward assured us that she wanted to be alone. I knew she needed her space, but after three days I decided I was going to talk to her. Carlisle would come home smelling like humans after a day at the hospital, and I wanted to warn her, at least that was my excuse. I approached her door, stopping to listen before knocking. I couldn't hear anything, not even her breathing. If it weren't for her scent, and the pulling feeling drawing me to her, I wouldn't have known she was there. I knocked softly on her door. When she didn't respond I opened the door slowly. Kayla was sitting on the window ledge hugging her knees. She looked up at me, the expression on her face was one of mixed emotions. She looked sad, scared, angry, and embarrassed all at the same time. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, slowly stepping into the room, careful not to move too quickly and scare her. She shrugged, but she looked like she was going to cry if she could. She touched her eyes and looked at her fingers, no doubt experiencing the prickling sensation we get in our eyes when tears fail to fall.

"I can't cry," she said softly, looking down.

"No," I said, taking a couple of steps towards her, "you can't."

"And I can't sleep," she said, looking at her feet. "I don't feel like I'm alive."

"It would help if you would breath," I suggested, she was holding her breath. She shook her head.

"It makes my throat burn," she complained, groaning, finally sounding like the teenager she was, and would be forever.

"If you hunt you will feel better," I said. She looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"I can't," she whispered looking away from me.

"Carlisle went to work at the hospital today," I told her, "he's going to smell like human when he comes home. If you don't hunt before he gets back, the burning will get a lot worse."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she insisted.

"We won't let you," I said, sitting down beside her. "We'll scope out the area first, we'll make sure there aren't any humans close by." She shook her head and looked up at me. She looked so scared. "I promise," I said, putting my arm around her. At first she stiffened at my touch, but after a moment she leaned into my embrace. I held her for a minute, happy to finally be able to comfort her. "Okay," I said, releasing her. "Let's go." I stood up and led her out of the room. She followed me hesitantly. When I opened her bedroom door Emmet and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, clearly listening in on my conversation with Kayla. I raise my eyebrows at them, and they looked away looking embarrassed.

"Look who it is," Emmett said, getting up to greet Kayla. Kayla smiled shyly from behind me.

"Will you two please go scope out an area?" I asked Rosalie and Emmett, not elaborating because I knew they had heard the entire conversation.

"Ya sure," Rosalie said, Emmett nodded and they both took off out the door at full speed. I looked at Kayla, she looked nervous.

"Jasper," I said, not needing to raise my voice at all for him to hear me. He appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by Alice, and Edward came out of his room down the hall. I gave Jasper a look, silently asking him to stabilize Kayla's mood.

"Carlisle said not to," he said quietly.

"I know," I said, slightly annoyed. "But she needs to hunt, so do it please." He nodded, and I heard Kayla let out a breath.

"Thanks Jasper," she said. Jasper looked slightly surprised when Kayla spoke, but he nodded in response. Alice gasped dramatically.

"Kayla!" she said, "You've been wearing the same clothes for three days!" Edward laughed. I looked at Kayla, who looked confused.

"You're going to have to get used to Alice," Edward said, "She doesn't let us wear the same thing twice."

"It's true," Jasper said. Kayla looked at me and I nodded.

"Why?" Kayla asked Alice. Alice gasped.

"We have some work to do!" she exclaimed.

"Leave her alone Alice," I said. Alice sighed dramatically. I wanted to laugh, but I held my ground, giving my daughter a stern look.

"Kayla, come see our room!" Alice said, running down the stairs and grabbing Kayla's hand. Jasper rolled his eyes, but followed the two back up the stairs. I smiled, glad to see Kayla interacting with the family.

"What is she thinking?" I asked Edward. He snickered, crossing his arms, leaning on his door frame.

"You always tell me not to share other peoples thoughts," he said smirking. _I know but I want to make sure she's okay,_ I thought. "Well she thinks Alice is crazy," my son said, "but she's mostly concerned that she'll go after another human." He paused, a concerned look spreading on his face. "If she got that upset when she almost hurt someone, what will happen if she does kill someone?" He asked.

"We won't let her," I said.

"Esme," he started, "We all messed up at least once." I sighed. He was right, I shuddered at the memories of the human lives I had ended as a newborn.

"Well I suppose if she does slip, we'll have to help her through it," I said. "Carlisle changed her, so she's our responsibility. She's part of the family now."

"I know," Edward said. Just then Rosalie and Emmett came in the front door.

"There's no one for miles to the north," Edward said.

"Are you positive?" I asked.

"Yes," Rosalie said.

"Okay. Kayla," as I said her name she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Are you ready?" I asked. She gave me an unconvincing nod and came down the stairs. "You'll be fine," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"There's no one around," Rosalie told her.

"Promise?" Kayla asked, making her sound like a scared child, and breaking my unbeating heart in two.

"Ya I promise," Rosalie reassured her. Kayla nodded.

"There are a couple of bears in the area," Emmett said. "They taste a lot better than moose and deer." Kayla looked slightly confused.

"Because they're carnivorous," Edward explained, probably answering a question in the girl's mind. Kayla glared at Edward, and then I was the confused one. "She doesn't like that I can read her mind," Edward told me. Kayla's glare intensified, geez if looks could kill. "I can't help it," he told her. Kayla rolled her eyes, and I had to hold in a laugh. She was finally behaving like a normal teen and that made me happy. Up until that point she hadn't been anything but perfectly polite to any of us, so this interaction with Edward told me that she was becoming more comfortable with us.

"Okay, we should go," I said. "Jasper and Emmett, would you please come with us?" The both nodded. I wanted Emmett to come in case something were to happen. He was the strongest of us, besides Kayla, so he would be most likely to be able to control her. I wanted Jasper to come to stabilize her mood. I knew my husband felt that we should let her feel her true emotions, but I felt that her emotions could wait until her throat wasn't burning. We made our way out the front door and Emmett lead us to the scoped out area. Kayla stuck close to me, even though she could have easily outrun me. I was the slowest of the family. I was still incredibly fast, but the others were faster. Kayla was faster than all of us, so the fact that she stuck by me made my heart grow. Suddenly I heard Kayla inhale, and she took off in front of us, after a moment of following her I caught the scent of a bear she must have been after. I stood back with my two sons as the small girl took on a massive black bear. Emmett laughed.

"You've got to admit, that's kinda funny looking," He said to me.

"Looks so unnatural," Jasper added. They weren't wrong. Seeing a little girl kill a massive bear with ease was both strang, and oddly funny. I gave them both a look.

"Keep your voices down," I told them. "The last thing we need is for her to feel embarrassed about hunting." Jasper nodded, and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I doubt she's paying much attention to us," Emmett said. "She's a little preoccupied." I looked over at Kayla who had completely drained the bear. She paused a moment before taking off in the direction of the faint sound of several heartbeats. Probably a herd of deer. We went after her, and sure enough, it was only seconds before she had killed the largest buck of the heard. My own throat was starting to ache at the smell of their blood, so I also went after a deer. I went for a smaller one. When hunting, especially as a newborn, our instincts take over. I didn't want Kayla to think I was taking any prey that was really worth her while. I saw Jasper and Emmett doing the same. We all knew better than to get in Kayla's way. We knew that wouldn't end well. I was satisfied after I finished my deer, but Kayla was onto her second one. I wasn't jealous of her newborn thirst. I remembered the days when it seemed that all the blood in the world didn't seem to extinguish the burning in my throat. When Jasper and Emmett finished their own deer they came and stood by me. We watched silently as she took down her third deer.

"She was definitely thirsty," Jasper said.

"Well she only had one deer the other day before…" Emmett trailed off, but we knew what he was talking about. When she was finished with her deer Kayla stood up and looked at us watching her.

"You were right," she said looking at Emmett. "Bears taste a lot better."

Kayla's POV

When we got back to the house I headed back to my room to change. My clothes had gotten a bit dirty from hunting, and I didn't want Alice to yell at me. I was feeling much better. The burning in my throat was much less noticeable, and Jasper had given me a break from the overwhelming negative emotions I had been feeling. Even when he released me, I was still feeling better. As soon as I was changed I came out of my room, and wandered into the living room where Alice and Edward were playing chess. "How does that work?" I asked them.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well," I started, "if you can see the future, you can see his moves, and you can read her mind so you know her moves, plus you can see the future in her mind as she sees it, so isn't it kind of impossible?"

"It is a challenge," Edward said.

"But if either of us were to play against anyone else it would be completely unfair," Alice added.

"And pretty boring," Edward smiled.

"You guys are weird," I told them. I heard Jasper snicker from his and Alice's room upstairs.

You're not wrong," Edward said, "but you're weird to." I looked at him.

"How am I weird?" I asked.

"Well you draw people in, everyone wants to be around you," he said. "Despite the fact that nine times out of ten you'd rather be alone."

"It is kinda weird," Alice agreed. "Most of us who have gifts have ones that compliment our personality."

"And yours just seems to annoy you," Edward added.

"I don't always want to be alone, I'm out here right now," I pointed out.

"Because you're bored," Edward said. I considered this, he wasn't wrong. He smirked, having heard my thought process. _Get out of my head,_ I thought. "That I can't do," He told me. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch beside Alice. I watched them play their game for nearly an hour. For most of it, Alice's eyes were weirdly glazed over, she was stiff, and she seemed kind of out of it. Edward explained to me that she was having visions. They didn't talk, and very few moves were made.

Carlisle's POV

I pulled into the driveway after my first day of work. I spent the day mostly on paperwork, so I hadn't come in direct contact with any human blood. This was good for Kayla's sake, though I knew that the scents of my human colleges would linger on me, causing her discomfort. I felt bad for the poor girl, and considered giving her more time before I returned home, but I didn't want to leave my family, especially my wife, and Kayla would need to be exposed to the scent of humans eventually. When I opened the front door I was immediately greeted by Esme, who kissed me and then pulled me into an embrace. "How was your day my love?" she asked me.

"Uneventful," I said smiling at her. Although I loved working as a doctor, I hated being away from my wife. Then I noticed Kayla in the living room sitting with Edward and Alice, who were playing chess. I was glad to see her out of her room. I smiled looking at her, and then at my wife. "I take it today went well," I said. Esme nodded. I walked into the living room. As I approached, Kayla visibly stiffened. I knew she was smelling the humans who I had been around all day. I smiled at her, as well as Edward and Alice. "How are you feeling?" I asked Kayla.

"I'm all right," she said quietly, though she was clearly uncomfortable.

"It will get easier," I told her. "Eventually the human scent on me after work won't bother you." She nodded. "I'm glad to see you out of your room," I said. She smiled slightly. "Are you enjoying watching Edward and Alice play chess?" I asked. She laughed.

"It's interesting," She said. I nodded.

"It certainly is," I agreed. With that I left the room, proud of the young vampire for putting up with the human smell long enough for us to have a conversation, knowing it must have been nearly unbearable. In that moment I was not only proud of the newest member of our family, but my wife and other children as well. They had managed to get Kayla out of her shell, and she seemed to have finally started to feel comfortable with us.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, I love reading your thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this one is kinda short but I wanted to get something up. Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

I was getting used to having Kayla around. I felt very protective over her and wanted to be near her, this was what it was like for all of us. Kayla's thoughts were pretty entertaining. She hated that I could read her mind, and to cope with the fact she ignored it. The result of this was that she didn't filter her thoughts around me nearly as much as the rest of my family did. As a human, she was bilingual, speaking fluent French both at home with her family, and at school, so her thoughts randomly jumped between French and English. I could understand the French, but I found it interesting. Everyone in the family could speak several languages thanks to the combination of our perfect memory and abundance of time, but everyone thought purely in English.

A couple of times it crossed the minds of my family that Kayla could be my mate, but no one pushed it, remembering how that had turned out with Rosalie. I loved Kayla almost instantly, as did the rest of my family. It was impossible not to with her gift, but I saw her purely as a sister, and the others quickly realized this too. Much to my relief, Kayla purely thought of me as an older brother.

The longer she was with us, the more comfortable she got, and the more we got to see her personality. She was sarcastic as hell, and her sense of humour was very dark. She didn't let any of my siblings push her around, even Alice, who was quite upset with her fashion sense. The only times she ever reverted back to the quiet and shy version of herself that she was initially was when she got some sort of reminder of her human family, or when she thought she had done something wrong. She was sitting in the living room next to Rosalie. I was on the couch opposite them, and Esme was standing behind me. We were watching the news when a picture of Kayla as a human showed up on the screen with the caption "Still Missing". Suddenly I heard a loud **CRACK** and I quickly turned off the television. I looked over at Kayla. She was sitting with a sort of deer in the headlights kind of look on her face. She had been gripping onto the coffee table, and she had easily broken it sending wooden splinters everywhere. I heard Esme gasp from behind me. Instantly Kayla's thoughts were filled with guilt, shame, and self-doubt. She thought Esme was mad about the coffee table, but Esme's thoughts were only filled with worry for her newest daughter. "I'm sorry," Kayla said quickly looking at Esme. Esme was by her side in a fraction of a second pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay," Esme assured her. I looked at Rosalie, who looked stunned. From her thoughts, I could tell that she wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do or say. I motioned for her to follow me and we left Kayla alone with Esme.

"I hate when that happens," Rosalie said to me, referring to Kayla's return to a frightened state.

"I know," I agreed. I followed my sister to her room where Emmett was sitting on their bed.

"What just happened?" He asked. He had heard everything, but he was confused. Suddenly Alice and Jasper were also in the room, both of them also want to hear the story.

"Kayla's missing person picture came up on the news, she saw it and broke the coffee table," I explained.

"And now she's upset," Rosalie added. There was a pause where nobody said anything.

"Well, that sucks," Emmett said after a while. We all nodded in agreement.

"And the worst part is she was most upset thinking Esme was mad about the coffee table," I said.

"Well that's dumb," Alice said. "Doesn't she know how much money we have? We can easily replace it."

"Well she clearly isn't perfectly comfortable with us yet," Rosalie said.

"That's insightful for you Rose," Jasper said smirking. She glared at him.

"Well she's warming up faster than you did," Rosalie said to Jasper. He rolled his eyes.

"Ya you were ice for years," Emmett said elbowing Jasper in the ribs.

"I don't need to be reminded," Jasper said under his breath. Suddenly Alice went stiff then she smiled. I smiled too, reading her thoughts.

"There's gonna be a storm tonight," she said. Then all my siblings were smiling as well.

"Baseball!" Emmett shouted.

Esme's POV

Kayla was finally settling in, and our lives were returning to our version of normal. I was standing behind Edward who was sitting on one couch, and Rosalie and Kayla were sitting on the other couch in our living room. We were watching the news when suddenly a picture of Kayla as a human came up on the screen with the caption "Still Missing." I immediately was worried about the girl. This was an unneeded reminder of the life that she lost. Then I heard a loud **CRACK**. I noticed Edward turn off the television and then I looked over at Kayla who had somehow managed to destroy the coffee table in a fraction of a second. The girl's eyes widened and I gasped. I didn't care about the coffee table at all, I was just worried, imagining the thoughts and feelings the young girl must have been experiencing. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking at me with guilt and fear in her eyes. I quickly pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," I told her. Then I noticed Edward and Rosalie leave.

"I didn't mean to," she Kayla said quietly. I held her as she sobbed, of course without tears falling.

"We all broke things as newborns," I reassured her. "It's not your fault." She nodded but continued to sob. I held her for several minutes in silence.

"They won't stop looking for me," she said quietly after a while. I knew she was referring to her family and friends. "They're going to spend the rest of their lives wondering what happened to me."

"I know," I said quietly. We sat quietly for a few minutes. I looked at Kayla who was looked like she was daydreaming. "What are you thinking about?" I ask.

At first, she didn't answer, and I thought she wasn't going to. "Everything," she eventually said very quietly. "I feel so weak," she added thoughtfully.

"Well you're certainly not weak," I said, remembering Emmett struggling to restrain her.

"Not what I mean," she said rolling her eyes. Whenever my children rolled their eyes at me I would typically scold them, but I saw it as a sign that Kayla was getting more and more comfortable with me, so it made my heart swell. She suddenly looked sad again. "I almost killed someone," she said.

"But you didn't," I reminded her softly. She ignored this.

"I didn't even try to resist it, I just gave in."

"You gave into something completely natural. We're meant to kill humans. Surviving off of animals is against our nature." I was giving Kayla the same speech Carlisle gave me the first time I slipped up. I shuddered at the thought of killing my first human. "It doesn't make you weak," I told her. She sighed.

"I wish I could just go back," she said thoughtfully. I nodded. "My life was good. I was sick, but I had friends and I loved my family. I was happy." This broke my heart to hear. Kayla was forced to leave a relatively decent life. When I was changed I left nothing behind. Maybe I couldn't sympathize with the girl as much as I thought I could. "I'm sorry," she said, looking away from me. I looked at her confused. "I sound so ungrateful. And I am sorry about the table."

"Kayla, you don't have to apologize," I told the girl. "You're doing very well. Trust me, we all destroyed a lot of things as newborns, even still. You have every right to be upset." She went quiet again.

"How can Carlisle be a doctor?" she asked after a bit.

"He's had a lot of time to practice," I said. "It gets easier to stay in control the more you're exposed to humans." She didn't look convinced. "It will get easier with time," I assured her. "And we have plenty of time." She chuckled and smiled slightly. Suddenly from upstairs, we heard Emmet's booming voice.

"Baseball!" He shouted. Kayla looked confused. I smiled.

"I guess we're playing baseball," I said.

 **Thanks for reading, sorry it was so short. Please review! I love Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So to say it's been a while would be an understatement. Anyways to anyone who is still reading I appreciate it. Lesss go. Also mild swearing in this one, like really mild but you have been warned.**

Kayla's POV

For the rest of the day while we waited for Carlisle to return everyone seemed to try to keep me busy. This annoyed me a bit, but I let it go knowing they just didn't want me to sulk. Every time I asked about baseball I was met with laughter and vague comments. I was sitting on Alice and Jasper's bed with Alice and Rosalie and they were trying to get me to pick out some clothes from a catalog. "Kayla, you have to pick out some things, you have nothing," Alice said.

"I'm wearing clothes right now am I not?" I asked her. Jasper made a strange noise from where he was sitting on the floor, failing at holding in a laugh. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Those are my clothes, and you can't wear them forever," she insisted.

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Because they look awful on you," Rosalie said. I shot her an overly dramatic offended look.

"What about this?" Alice asked pointing at a brightly coloured dress.

"Not gonna happen," I said crossing my arms. They both continued to point things out that I rejected. "Fine," Alice said frustrated. "If you won't pick something I'll just order stuff for you." _Oh god no,_ I thought.

"Fine," I said, snatching the catalog from her hands, being extremely careful not to rip it. When I had it in my hands in one piece I smiled triumphantly granting me strange looks from both Alice and Rosalie.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Jasper asked.

I held up the catalog proudly. "I didn't destroy it," I said. The three of them laughed. I started to flip through it looking for anything normal, but every time I pointed to something Alice shot me down. "Whatever then, I'll just keep on wearing this."

"Fine, I'll get you some of those things, but you'll just look so plain," Alice complained.

"Have you seen me?" I asked. "I literally sparkle."

I hung out with Rosalie and Alice for about another hour until Carlisle got home. As soon as he stepped into the house I cringed from the smell of humans coming off of him, but he quickly changed and before I knew it we were headed off to play baseball. We all followed Alice to the clearing she had seen in her vision.

"How far is it?" Esme asked her.

"Seventeen minutes," Alice said. So we ran, for exactly seventeen minutes. I could have gotten there in about half the time had I known where we were going. Emmett, Edward and Jasper fought the entire way about how the teams were going to be split up. They all wanted me on their team, but thought I would be an unfair advantage on the opposing team. I knew this made sense with my strength and speed, but it still felt strange to hear. As a human, I had never played sports, and I was always the last one picked in gym class. "This is it," Alice announced as we stepped into a clearing. It was huge. About 6km by 4km, I guessed, with tall trees surrounding it. There was still snow on the ground, which didn't surprise me. It was early spring and being Canadian I was used to snow this time of year, and we were much further north than I had ever been. Carlisle left the group to start making the bases about a kilometer apart in the centre of the field. Suddenly I heard a huge clap of thunder and it began to rain.

"Good timing," I said.

"I know," Alice said back to me. I looked up at the sky. It certainly looked like it would be an unpleasant storm. As a human, I would have never dared to be caught outside in such weather. The rain on top of the snow was a recipe for some nasty ice, yet here we were about to play baseball of all things.

"You won't slip," Edward told me as I thought about how slippery the ground would get. I inwardly groaned. I hated having him in my mind. He chuckled and ran off.

"Here Kayla," Emmett said as he tossed an aluminium bat to me. I caught it easily and looked it over. It looked normal enough. We all made our way to where Carlisle had set up the bases. The teams that were agreed on were Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Alice against Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and me. It was decided that I would be up first. Everyone was eager to see how I would do. This made me stangly anxious. Alice was the pitcher, and Emmett stood behind me as a catcher. Carlisle stood near second base, and Edward was very far in the outfield. Alice threw the ball with such force that it flew towards me at impossible speed, but to my surprise, I connected the bat to it with what sounded like thunder and it flew even faster in the opposite direction. I stood stunned for a second.

"That's why we're playing in a storm," I said as the realization dawned on me. Edward was running after the ball, he was clearly the fastest of the lot, besides myself of course.

"You're supposed to run now," Jasper reminded me.

"Right," I said taking off. Everyone laughed. I had no trouble making it home before Edward got the ball.

"Damn, you're fast," Edward said appearing back in the field with the ball.

"Not really a sport's person?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head. The game continued. Had I not been on their team Rosalie, Jasper and Esme wouldn't have stood a chance. Emmett was stronger than them, and Edward was faster, but I was stronger and faster than both of them which evens things out pretty well, though Emmett complained that I was an unfair advantage when we were winning. They made me pitcher when our team was outfield because I kept catching the ball every time before they had the chance to run. Eventually, Jasper wanted to pitch.

"You can be catcher," he told me. It was Emmett's turn to bat when suddenly Alice gasped. She turned to look at me and so did Edward. Thy both looked amazed.

"What?" I asked.

"Just keep playing," Edward said. I rolled my eyes and returned my focus to the game, but both Alice and Edward were still watching me, waiting for something. Jasper threw the ball, and I saw that it was going right to connect right where Emmett would swing the bat. In frustration, I reached out my had towards the ball and my competitive side of me wished for the ball to come to me, and to my surprise, and Emmett's as well, the ball changed its course and flew straight into my hand. Emmett swung at nothing and Edward and Alice started laughing hysterically. I stood dumbfounded with the ball in my hand. _What the actual fuck,_ I thought.

"How did you do that?" Asked Rosalie as everyone instantly forgot about the game and came around me.

"I don't know," I said, because I didn't.

"Can you do it again?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Emmett said.

 **AN: Sorry if I got any of the baseball terms wrong, I don't do sports. Anyways, hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
